Sydrian Drabble
by Nala The Lion
Summary: This is a drabble of Sydrian fic's. The difference, though, is that you can review with any Sydrian scenario and I'll drabble on it. Keep calm and love Sydrian!
1. Coffee

I sat in my bedroom of the cabin, holding the cup of coffee that Marcus had gotten me. I blew on it, though the cold probably had frozen it already.

I took a slow sip of it. It tasted different, but I couldn't tell how. I liked it, though. I drank half of it, my head becoming less clear, slightly clouded. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." my tongue felt thicker, more trouble to form the two simple syllables.

Adrian walked in, and I smiled. "Adrian, Adrian, Adrian Ivashhhh…" I couldn't say his last name for some reason. I got up and stumbled forwards.

Adrian caught me by the shoulders and sat me down on my bed, sitting next to me. "Sydney, are you…_drunk_?"

I pouted. "No Sage? That's harssssshhh." I giggled.

Adrian frowned. "Sydney. You're drunk." I rolled my eyes.

"Drunk, shmunk. How am I drunk? I only drank my coffee." I said, holding up the coffee. I giggled.

Adrian gently took the coffee from me and took a sip. Then, he laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, frowning.

**"It's kahlua, Sage. packed with sugar and coffee flavor."** he said, pushing the drink away from me.

I shook my head. "Kahlua has alcohol." I protested.

Adrian leaned closer to me. "Yes. It does, Sage."

Suddenly, the space between us was too much. I smashed my lips against his.

This kiss was…amazing. I felt my body heat up, a chill going down my spine when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed closer to him, wanting more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely.

I pushed his shirt up, but he pulled away. He smiled, and held my face in his hands. "Sage…you're drunk. I can't let you do this."

I sighed. "Right." I couldn't process why we couldn't do anything, but I knew we shouldn't. My head was a bit more clear now.

"I just hope you will remember that when you're sober." he said, smiling sadly.

* * *

Hey! I hoped you liked that first fic. I'm sorry if it may be a bit OOC at times, but anybody drunk is OOC.

I do not own any of the characters.

Okay, so, I have a job for you guys. I need help thinking of scenario's to write drabbles about, so, any ideas? Please review with the idea if you have one.


	2. Coffee 2

This chapter is dedicated to: guest. I'll call her Jane Doe. So, Jane said that she could realize what Sydney did/said in this chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't, sadly, own VA/Bloodlines.

* * *

I sat across from Marcus at Starbucks. He had kept telling me that he had something to tell me, but he wouldn't say what. I was aggravated, hating the feeling of not knowing something.

"Honestly, Marcus, what is it?" I asked, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Sydney." Marcus said, and I frowned.

"For? You didn't do anything wrong." I said suspiciously. "Right?" I narrowed my eyes. Why did he look so guilty?

"The coffee I gave you had alcohol." he said, and I thought back to the day before. I remembered drinking coffee, then my memory stopped. After that was a huge gap-like a piece of the puzzle of my life was missing.

"What happened?" I asked slowly, trying my hardest, and failing, at remembering what happened.

"I thought you'd be less tense since you seemed so weird with all your pent-up emotion lately, but I didn't know you'd start kissing Ivashkov!" Marcus said in a rush, and I pushed my chair out. It squeaked loudly in protest. I didn't care that half of Starbucks had turned to stare at me.

"I WHAT?" I asked, wide-eyed. Not again. This couldn't happen again. The first time I was caught off-guard, and though that was inexcusable, kissing an evil creature of the night twice was unacceptable.

Before he could say another word, I stormed out, ignoring the bitter cold, and walked over to the ski lodge.

I fumbled with the lock on the door, before remembering Marcus had taken the key. I banged on the door, palm flat, and waited for Jill or Angeline or Eddie to answer.

Or Adrian. "Hey, Sage." he said, giving a smile that made my knees weak. I tried not to show it on my face.

"Let me in." I shoved my way past him.

"Sage? Are...are you alright?" he asked, utter confusion written all over his handsome features. I scowled.

"Don't play dumb. You know you kissed me-took advantage of me-when I was drunk!" I said, a wild fire in my brown eyes. Adrian frowned.

"You kissed me, Sage. Do you honestly think I'd take advantage of you like that?" he asked, looking hurt. When I looked into his green eyes, I knew somehow that I could trust him. I knew he'd never hurt me.

"I know you wouldn't." I finally said, and he smiled.

"Good. And Sage?" he said, smiling lightly.

"Yes?" I asked, adjusting my turtleneck sweater.

He took my hand and kissed it. "Remember, my lady, that I'd never harm you in any way." he said, and my stomach jumped in a happy twist.

"I will." I said, smiling a true smile.


	3. Comfort

**This chapter is dedicated to guest. I changed the idea a bit, having something a bit different thanSydney's father pressuring her. You'll see how different I made it later. **

**I do not own Bloodlines/VA**

**Again, please send in your ideas for a Drabble in a review. I'd rather have it be a reviews then a PM so I can have them all in one place. **

* * *

I clicked the red 'end' button on my cell phone with shaky hands, feeling I was having trouble breathing, though I was never an asthmatic. I tried not to image my dads words, but I couldn't block them out.

"I'm not your father."

"You're adopted."

"Your real father was killed in a car accident."

My thoughts were racing. "My name is a lie?" I had asked.

"No. I'm your biological uncle." he said. How could my mother marry the brother of her lover? I hated to admit that this whole debacle made some sense.

Without thinking, I typed out a text to the only person who I could go to. The only person who truly understood me.

That person was at my door in a few minutes.

"Sage? You look like you've been...crying." Adrian said, concerned, when I opened the door. He shut the door gently, not making any noise. Wordlessly, I threw myself into his arms. He stroked my hair, kind and whispering comforting words even though he didn't have a clue why I was upset.

"I-my..." I stammered, and he pulled me closer, his heat pulsing through me.

"Shhhh..." he whispered into my hair, and rested his chin on top of my head. I shut my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled of paint, artificial pine, and cologne.

"My dad called." I said when I could finally speak.

Adrian pulled away just so he could look into my eyes. "What did he say?"

"I'm adopted." I said in a small voice, and a crazy thought struck me. I only became an alchemist to please my dad...but he wasn't really my father.

"You-you're what?" Adrian asked, caught off-guard. He frowned. I nodded weakly, and he pulled me close again and tried to comfort me.

I wondered what Adrian was thinking. I mean, I had avoided him like the plague ever since we kissed. Now, I was sobbing into his arms.

"Shit, Sage, I'm so sorry." he whispered, and I bit my lip to stop the tears. It didn't work.

"I know my f-father and I were never alike, b-b-but I never came to the conclusion that he wasn't my dad." I said into his button down, silk, of courses.

"Why did he pressure you so hard to be the perfect little alchemist, then?" Adrian asked softly.

"I think he wanted to believe I was his daughter." I said, choking back a sob at the word daughter. Adrian heard this and gently pulled away slightly, removing one of his arms from around my waist to tilt my chin up so I met his eyes. I forgot to be sad once I looked into them. How were they so, impossibly green?

"It'll be okay." Adrian said, and for the first time in my life, I acted on impulse. I kissed him.

I didn't know what possessed me to kiss him, maybe the fact that I no longer had to please my 'father'. What I did know was that it was near impossible to stop.

This kiss was different from the first, sweeter, more gentle. Adrian held me like a crystal shard that was about to break any moment, something beautiful, fragile, and delicate. I took my time exploring the canvas if his perfectly chiseled lips, warm, soft, and sweet.

Adrian finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "You'll be alright, Sydney." he said, a rare use of my first name.

I believed him.


End file.
